


The whispers of the deep

by astrokath



Category: STÅLENHAG Simon - Works, Ur Varselklotet - Simon Stålenhag
Genre: Flooded Clockwork, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokath/pseuds/astrokath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's <em>something</em> down there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The whispers of the deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [molybdomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molybdomantic/gifts).



> A villanelle inspired by [this](http://www.simonstalenhag.se/bilderbig/flooded_clockwork_1920_badge.jpg) image.

In comprehending truth, you make the leap,

And stoop for better sense of what you hear:

To listen to the whispers of the deep.

 

Beneath the filmy surface, yet asleep,

Its purpose waits, concealed by cog and gear.

In comprehending truth, you make the leap.

 

The ancient dreamers know that time is cheap.

They call to you: _Come near, come near, come near,_

_To listen to the whispers of the deep._

 

And you, who would their secrets plunder, keep,

Must set aside that which you hold most dear.

In comprehending truth, you make the leap:

 

That past the years of silent, crumbling creep,

The powers within foresaw you would come here,

To listen to the whispers of the deep.

 

A trail of rust and salt - you start to weep -

But promised wonders overwhelm your fear.

In comprehending truth, you make the leap

To listen to the whispers of the deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for requesting this - you gave a lovely prompt, and I was quite torn between the different possible goals of the human figure in the artwork. And as you were open to poetry, and the alien machinery was so structured, I figured why _not_ go for a villanelle? I hope it works for you, and isn't too dark!
> 
> There are different ways you can read this, and even I'm not sure which way to lean. Does the human figure escape the machinery's siren lure, or do they truly make that actual leap? Do they do so fully or partly of their own volition, or not? And are the changes ahead of them transformative, for the better...or merely an ending? I honestly don't know!


End file.
